It is known to employ micro-contact printing to produce metalized patterns on a substrate. One of the unique characteristics of products created from micro-contact printing are the intricate patterns the process is capable of generating. Specifically, continuous intersecting line patterns with line widths smaller than 10 microns having the advantage of high optical transmission (clear films appear transparent when used as a touch screen) and relatively high electrical conductivity can be prepared over a large area. This small feature size width, along with the low overall density of lines, is created by very fine patterning with the micro-contact printing stamp.
The present invention is related to the mounting of stamps used in micro-contact printing onto a receiving surface, and more particularly to the mounting of stamps onto a roll.